Alpha and Omega: The Outlanders
by argodd402
Summary: Picking up from an alternative ending where Kate and Garth get married, but are troubled by the feelings they have for two omegas: Humphrey and Lily. To make things worse, a Northern pack now threatens the valley and a band of city dogs bring "corruptible" human music to the pack. All topped off with a plot to kill Tony. Recipe for disaster? Or the path to a new life? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: Union

_**Alpha and Omega**_

**The Outlanders **

_By _

_ARGO D.D._

Kate moved her nose toward Garth's large, firm muzzle. Her eyes closed as she approached. Her lids locked tightly, as if anticipating a bitter taste on an unfamiliar surface. The claws on her paws pressed against the soil, but she resisted pressing them down further, as not to show the slightest bit of reservation, or worse, unwillingness in the face of the prideful eyes of her father, or the cold, grilling ones of Tony. She pushed her head on, her movement almost automatically locked. Absent any will or thought. She tried not to press her lids any tighter as to give the impression of frowning.

_I got to do this_.

Garth felt his hind legs slowly lose strength and his abdomen tingle in annoying uneasiness. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable, so coerced. He hated the feeling and he hated every second of this awkward showcase. It had nothing to do with Kate, he thought. She had done nothing to him. It had nothing to do with his father, so he believed. It was not his father's initial idea to go through this, it was Winston who proposed this marriage to prevent the war.

_War_. That's what this was all about. As his own father had said that morning before making their way to this spot: _duty calls_. And that is was the root of his anguish, and the guilt he felt only intensified his hatred.

_Why me? Why do I have to sacrifice for the sake of the packs? I didn't ask for this?_

It was not that he wanted war or that he wanted his pack to starve, and he certainly did not wish to have been born an Omega. But the question blurred though his eyes as he forced himself toward Kate's muzzled: _Why must there be peace at the expense of me? And Her?_

With all the strength in their muzzles, they maintained a steady smile. Finally, they felt the cool, wet tips of each other's noses and rubbed them round and round for a good thirty seconds. They both decided to find the soft tenderness of each other's muzzles as a means to produce and present the most authentic look of enjoyment as they could. Then they moved their heads down each other's necks in a deep embrace.

"Thank you," whispered Garth into Kate's ear, the strong sent of the flower placed there making his eyes squint in irrigation.

"For what?" Kate whispered back, grasping Garth's hard, tight neck.

"For holding out for me…"

Once they parted, they were greeted by the howls their packs, which echoed off the cliffs, intensifying the sound. Kate looked to see her parents beaming, and Tony nodding his head with a smile. She saw her sister Lily, howling with the rest of the wolves, but pointing her head right up to the sky, as if to hide her face.

Suddenly, she noticed the eerie siren of a distantly familiar howl. It was coming from above the cliff in front of them, to her, transcending harmony and unison of the packs. She looked up and found Humphrey, standing atop the cliff, head up to the sky and chest puffed out. He was putting all the strength he had into his howl, but it did not strain or fade; it only maintained its course intensity. Kate smiled, finally from the heart. Then Humphrey stopped and gazed down at Kate, locking his sensitive blue eyes with hers. Though he smiled, his eyes were glistening in sadness. Kate's heart sank, but one thought that ran through her head kept her smiling.

_At least he's staying_.

Once Garth strategically looked his father and then upon Kate's parents, he locked his on Lily. She had stopped howling and now only looked to the ground. Though he could spot it easily from where he was standing, Lily was resisting a sob. Finally, she raised her eyes to him, and a moment of relief shot through her face. Relief to know that he was now looking at her. But once her glowing lavender eyes began to sparkle, she turned away to quickly rub them.

_Be strong_.

After the howling ended, Garth and Kate were met by their parents, followed by the rest of the packs, each wolf giving their congratulations, as was custom. A strange pulse tore through Kate's body as each wolf, Alpha and Omega, Eastern or Western, gave their blessing. It was the feeling of guilt and she knew exactly where it came from. She felt unworthy of the responsibly given to her because she was regretting it with her _selfish_ desires. And it bothered her even more deeply that she fulfilled her responsibility with a phony smile.

The crowd around them irritated Garth as he felt choked and dizzy from it. And the fact that the wolves around them were blocking her sight of Lily, who remained standing were she was, only made him want to lash his paw to sweep each one aside. The idea frightened him. Finally, after making her way through the crowd, Lily approached them. She first hugged her sister, "Congratulations, Kate." Then she turned to Garth, who smiled at her. "I guess I have a _brother_ now." Garth's body quivered, as if Lily spoke something too disturbing, too disgusting for him to bear.

Kate looked up at the cliff; Humphrey was still there, gazing down at her with his sad blue eyes. Marcel and Paddy were now standing beside him, talking to him. Though Kate could not hear what they were saying, there seemed to be confusion in their faces.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to tremble. The wolves began to disperse.

"Oh no. Garth," said Kate "it's a stampede."

"Come on," be barked at her and the others and they also followed him up the cliff.

But a herd of caribou did not come crashing through the area. Instead, the vibrations from the ground began to fade into nothing. Braving the potential danger, Garth and Kate ran down the ledge of the cliff and toward where the sound of trotting caribou was coming from. Once got closer to the where they had heard the sound, they saw before them the back ends of a herd of caribou running in the opposite direction, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

"Strange," said Tony, "What caused them to turn around like that?"

"Maybe they heard us howling and got scared off," said Winston wearily.

Tony snorted, "Caribou scared off by a little howling?"

Kate looked at the sight with near horror. As if she knew the dark secret to this strange event.

_Even caribou know to flee from hypocrisy_, she thought, _why can't wolves be so wise?_


	2. Chapter 2: There is Your Mate

That night, the two packs gathered round the Howling Rock to celebrate Kate and Garth's wedding, as well as the union of the Eastern and Western packs. Kate and Garth stood at the very peak, covered in the bright moonlight. In their honor, they were to start the howl.

"You ready?" asked Kate.

"Absolutely," said Garth grinningly.

Kate gave a concerned look, "You sure?"

"Yea. I have a surprise for you. I've been working on it since last night."

"Oh yea?" Kate smiled.

Nodding his head, Garth faced the bright moon, his head raised high, his forelegs stiff, and his chest puffed outward. He began to take a deep breathe. Kate slightly moved her head backward, bracing for the horst shriek she had come to know as his howl the first night she met him. But looking at his posture, she could not help but think that the confidence he had in himself was without limit.

Still filling his lungs, Garth stared at the white moon, watching the silhouette of a flock of birds fly by.

_I can do this. I did it last night. _

Then he began to round his lips, pausing for a split second before he sent air through them.

_From the heart. Right. _

Finally, he let out his howl.

Kate squinted her eyes. It came out flat, then sharp, and then flat again as Garth tried to flow into different intonations, as if searching for the right sound. It lacked any rhythm or melody. It only seemed worse than last time she heard it. Seeing the desperation in Garth's eyes, Kate joined in. She did her best to match his key and leverage it a little. But she found herself beginning to override Garth as he tried to fade himself out. This became easier when the other wolves began to join in the chorus. For once in his life, Garth felt so relieved to be drowned out. Finally, he stopped, and Kate stopped too.

"What's the matter?" she asked, seeing Garth's eyes look to the left and to the right in confusion.

"I don't understand. It was great last. Really, I practiced over and over again just for this…just for you."

Kate was touched. His howl may be harsh, but his heart was in the right place. Maybe this could work out after all.

"Thank you," whispered Kate as gently licked Garth's cheek. He smiled and ran his nose down her neck. She waited for him to say something, but he said nothing. Instead he parted himself from her rather hastily. It was strange to Kate. Since that morning, his contacts with her had been so limited and brief. They spent the entire day next to each other, yet he barely looked at her, at least not directly, and his physical contacts where so insignificant that this was the most affection they had shared since that morning.

"I have to talk to someone about this," said Garth.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind."

"But I do. I want us to share a meaningful howl. That's what mates are supposed to do, right?"

Kate paused, _supposed to do?_

Sighing, she said, "Okay. If it means that much to you. If you want to go know, there's someone I need to talk to, too."

Garth smiled, joy rang through his body, "Okay. I'll see you soon."

As they parted in opposite directions, Kate looked back at Garth. His pace was slow, but it seemed to convey an earnest attempt to control himself. It was as if he was fighting the urge to run.

"Come on Humphrey," called Shakey, "If we're gonna have a good slide down the slope, we'd better get over there while there's still plenty of moonlight."

Humphrey stood staring up at Howling Rock. "You guys go ahead," he said, "I'm not really in the mood." Mooch approached Humphrey, "Is something wrong, Humphrey?" Looking at his friend, Mooch gave a light smile, "No. No, just a little tired from the trip I guess. Just kinda want to enjoy the peace of the night for once." Mooch gave a concerned look. "Suit yourself," said Salty from behind them, "come one Mooch." Mooch slowly backed away and took off with the others, leaving Humphrey staring at the peak. He could not help but think to himself that maybe it would have better if Marcel and Paddy were wrong about the train.

_If it only it was the wrong_…

"The lone wolf outlive his title already?"

A sweet, familiar voice interrupted Humphrey's thoughts. He turned to the left, to where it came from. There stood Kate.

Humphrey smiled, "I think you were right. The idea doesn't fit me."

Smiling back, Kate nodded her head to the side. "Come on Humphrey. Walk with me a little."

"Lead on."

The two walked into the nearby woods, down a rugged path where the moon shined through the branches of the trees. The leaves were beginning to fall, making allowing for more moonlight to come through. They didn't speak much to each other, but neither minded, as their adventure together had made their mere company enough to make them almost synchronize with each other. Then they stopped.

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you decided to stay."

"I see your still wearing my flower," said Humphrey, "It's starting to wilt,"

Kate took the flower out of her fur, and sure enough, it was dried, wrinkled, and browning. But when she looked up, Humphrey was holding a fresh flower in his mouth; one that he must have just picked up from the ground. He proceeded to place on Kate's ear, the same one as last.

"Thank you, Humphrey."

"Don't mention it. Hey, if you want, I could find a new one for you every day."

Kate laughed, "What I meant was, thank you for helping me these last few days."

Humphrey nodded his head, grinning. "It was my pleasure."

Kate felt the sharp pain run through her chest again. She could still see the hurt in his eyes.

"Look Humphrey, I know why you told me you were going to leave after I told you that I was marrying Garth."

"Why?"

Kate looked down, sighing, "know that you had feelings for me. And to be honest, I can't say that I didn't feel the same about you."

Humphrey's face sank in surprise. It was the most sincere Kate had ever sounded.

"Are you serious?"

Kate nodded. But then she raised her head sternly and said, "But it was childish. I'm a full alpha now, and I'm married. And it's time we put childish things away."

Humphrey lowered her head slightly, looked toward the ground, "right."

Kate placed her paw on Humphrey's, "But I want you to know that whoever your mate is, she will be the luckiest omega in Jasper Park to have you as hers."

Humphrey looked back up, "thanks Kate."

Garth searched the base of Howling Rock. Trying to avoid the crowd of wolves from seeing him, or worse, coming up to congratulate him for the fiftieth time, he stood in the shadows. His eyes were determined to find the silky white fur, and glowing lavender eyes of a certain omega wolf. Suddenly, behind the row of tress where the forest met the valley, he saw what looked like a white tail. Almost by instinct, he began to hustled over to the forest, trying to be a discrete as possible. Suddenly, a wolf popped right in front of him, making him stop dead in his tracks. It was his father, Tony. He stood in front of Garth with a somber looked on his face.

"Something wrong, dad?"

"Come with me son. There's something I need to discuss with you in private."

Tony led Garth behind a bolder that stuck up from the ground adjacent Howling Rock. Once they were situated, Tony's cold eyes pierced into those of his son's bright green ones.

"Look son…I know that this was all rushed on you."

"It's fine, dad. It's my…"

"Let me finish!"

Garth went silent.

"Son…I understand that as alpha, when it comes to our duties, we have certain….weaknesses."

"What do you mean?"

Tony moved his head closer to Garth, and with a near whisper, he said bluntly, "If you find yourself in need of… a mistress…pick one _strategically_."

Garth was speechless. Tony continued.

"Stay away from other alpha females. They're proud and will likely talk. I'd suggest an omega. A shy, quiet one would be perfect. Tell her things, give her things. Anything that'll keep her from running her mouth. It might be good if she has a mate of her own; then the stakes will be just as high for her to be as discrete as possible. And make damn sure that you don't get her pregnant. That leaves a whole new trail of trouble."

Garth slightly shook his head in bewilderment. Tony did not stop.

"If need be, have a friend, one that you can trust, to keep guard. Make sure that the coast is clear. But what it all comes down to son is making damn sure your mate doesn't find out."

Garth tried to speak, but his throat seemed too tight to squeak words past it. Tony looked at him curiously, waiting to see what his son would say in response to his discomforting advise. Garth began to slowly back away.

"I…I understand, dad," he finally was able to make out, "but that…uh…won't be necessary."

Tony shook his head. "I just want to make sure that whatever you do, you're careful. I know burden of a marriage like yours. But if getting your rocks off with an omega or two will keep you in line, then all I can say is handle it as you handle everything else. Like an alpha."

Garth gave a slight, hurried nod.

"But whatever you do Garth, don't screw this up. If a war breaks out because you let some girl slip out of your paws, then I can honestly say that you'll no longer be a son of mine."

Garth's heart sank. He backed up a little faster, turning his body as he did so. Once he averted his face from his father, he blurted out, "Don't worry." Then he dashed around the giant bolder and toward the forest. He no longer cared if anyone saw him. Or even if Lily was behind the brush. He just wanted to get out of there. Get out of sight. The dark forest was his refuge.

It felt like a world of burdens swept off his back as soon as the branches of the forest brush began to gently scrape through his fur. He stepped onto clear ground lit up by the bluish moonlight. The cool night air blew across his body. He finally felt able to breath for the first time all day. No one was watching his every move, or following his every whim. He was alone. But strangely, he thought, it was not privacy he was yearning for. At least not for himself.

Suddenly, he heard a cackling coming from his left. He turned his head toward where it was coming from. The contrast of the moonlight made the surrounding forest darker. He lowered his head, glaring with fiery, focused eyes in the direction of the sound. It grew louder. His paws pressed against the ground intensely as he braced himself. Then the sound stopped. The only sound that followed was the chirping of the night crickets. Garth bore his teeth and poised himself to attack. He knew all too well that the silence meant that, whatever the thing was, it was preparing to pounce. Some time passed, but Garth did not let his guard down. He remained at the ready, staring in the same direction.

Then without warning, the scratching of branches rung through Garth's ears and his eyes caught glimpse of a shadowy figure flying into the moonlight. He jumped up and met the figure in midair, pushing it to the ground. But his rage was extinguished when he recognized the lavender eyes that glistened in the moonlight as they stared up at him.

"Lily," said Garth as he backed off of her, "What did you do that for?" Lily giggled as she stood up, "Just thought I'd get your opinion on how my pounce is now. Both eyes clear, right?"

Seeing that her hair was now messy and over her right eye again, Garth smiled and shook his head. Then he approached her, using the end of his nose to push Lily's hair to the side.

"Do me a favor, could you Lily?"

"Anything."

"Never call me your brother again."

Lily looked down to the side of her eyes with a bashful look sinking across her face.

"I'm sorry."

Garth used his right paw to raise Lily's eyes to his. "Don't be. It's just that…well…I don't want to call me…_that_ because…" His voice was broken and restrained.

Lily's eyes moved from side to side, trying to read the peculiar expression on his face, "Why, Garth?"

Garth sighed, "It's not important. But I need your help."

Lily's ears perked up in curiosity. "I don't if I can…"

"Of course you can. You helped my once with my howl. I need you to help me again. It just wouldn't come out tonight."

"Yea. I kinda noticed."

Garth looked down in shame.

"But it's not like you can't improve. You could do it last night. You can do it again. You just need more practice." Garth looked up, staring at her with determined eyes. "Then let's try again."

A slight shock when through Lily's face, "Now? Here? But Garth…you're an alpha… and married. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"Don't worry about that. Just once more."

Lily sighed. "Okay. Just once more."

She stared up at the moon, and Garth did the same. She started to howl. It was the most beautiful sound that Garth had ever heard. It made him weak in the feet and made his heart race. The feeling of inspiration carried his spirit and before he realized what he was doing, he was howling too. In harmony with Lily's. He fought his eyes from tearing, but he could not resist moving closer her. Then, Lily abruptly stopped. Garth looked down at her, her bright lavenders were so hypnotizing that he felt himself drawn toward them by near instinct.

Suddenly, Lily pulled herself back in fright, "Garth, what are you doing?"

Garth could not help but smile. "I'm doing it again. All thanks to you." The look of fear however, did not leave her face.

"No. Garth…why did you do that?"

"What?"

"You came right at me, as if you were gonna…" she could not finish. Garth moved closer to her.

"I…I can't help it. Lily…I love you."

Lily felt her legs shake, and her eyes sting. Her mouth trembled.

"These last few days," Garth continued, "have been the best in my life. When I'm around you, I'm…happy. I feel absolutely no pressure at all. I feel I feel I can be…with myself. You are the missing part of me. And when we parted last night...it was like someone tore me away from my body. I couldn't stop thinking about you. And…I know you gotta feel the same. I see the way you look at me, especially this morning…"

"Garth stop!" Garth moved closer, almost pinning Lily against a nearby tree.

"I can't. I wanted to tell you this since…I don't know…at least last night. Please don't tell me you don't feel the same about me."

Lily shut her eyes, and mustering all the strength she could, she blurted out, "I…love you too." Then she turned and faced the opposite direction, "But it could never work. You're married to my sister. She an alpha, like you. _She_ deserves you. Not me." Lily could feel Garth's breathe against her neck as he spoke, "We'll make it work. Lily, I don't think I could live without you. I'm willing to what I can to…"

"I can't do that to my sister."

"She's just as trapped as I am. It was our duty to do this. Not our hearts."

Before Lily could reply, they heard someone approaching. Then, entering into light was Kate and Humphrey. Kate looked up shocked to see Lily and Garth together.

"Kate, I was just looking for you. I ran into Lily."

Lily wanted to glare him, but she did not want to give the slightest hint to her older sister.

"I see. Well, I was just thanking Humphrey for his help."

Garth joined Kate's side, looking at Humphrey, who looked back at him blankly as he took a small step back. "Thank you," said Garth as authentically as he could make himself sound, "Thank you for beginning my mate back to me. I am indebted to you."

Humphrey only nodded his head once. He almost wanted to laugh to himself by the best idea he had for payment.

Kate looked at Garth, "We'd better get back."

"Yea. Don't want everyone wondering why we disappeared."

As they began to walk out of the forest together, Kate looked back at Humphrey, giving him one last smile. Humphrey returned the gesture.

Once Garth and Kate left the two alone together, Humphrey looked over to Lily, seeing her still turned in the opposite direction. Humphrey walked over to Lily.

"I know that look," he said. Lily looked at Humphrey, staring into his sensitive blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

_He knows_.

Humphrey smiled as he sat next to her. "Lily…you ever feel that you've been cheated?"

Lily looked back to the ground, "I…guess so. How?"

Humphrey shook his head, "Like, that nothing you do is worth anything? And only because of one accidental thing?"

Lily looked back at Humphrey, "What's that?"

Humphrey sighed, "You happened to be born at the bottom."

Lily was captivated. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"And alone?" Humphrey continued.

"Yes."

"And that…that everything just goes to the alphas? And only for a few scraps of meat?"

"Yes."

This conversation continued for an hour, though it was very one sided, consisting mostly of Humphrey listing a litany of complaints in a rant of questions. Though he did not go into specifics, Lily could tell that was deprived of something she had been. Love. Making him the most…second most…relatable wolf in Jasper part. All she could do is reply "Yes" to almost every question he gave. It was when he finally came to a stop that she asked him to be her mate.

"Attention everyone," Winston sounded, his voice echoing against the sides of Howling Rock. Everyone circled the ledge he was standing on, accompanied by Eve.

"As you all know, today our daughter Kate is leaving our den to live in the one of her mate, Garth. And we all are leaving the dens of our Western and Easter packs to join together as one pack, in one den. But Eve and I knew it would only be a matter of time before our youngest, Lily, would be leaving our den as well. We just did not think that it would be happen so soon."

Garth and Kate's ears shot up in shock.

"Just now," Winston continued, "my daughter's friend and longtime companion, Humphrey, came to me and asked for my daughter's paw; doing this after, of course, she had accepted his offer."

Kate backed up a little so that Garth would not see her jaw drop. Garth pressed his right foreleg down with all his might.

"I told him that in return for helping my daughter Kate find her way home after being kidnapped by humans, he deserved the best omega I knew in the valley. So today has become a double wedding." Lily and Humphrey stepped onto the ledge on opposite sides. Eve ran her head through Lily's fur, "Don't let him treat you anything but perfect. Or take his tail and make him swallow it." Winston then went over to Lily and announced, "Lily, there is your mate."

Humphrey and Lily walked up to each other and almost immediately, their noses met. All the wolves around them joined in a howl.

_My debt is repaid_, thought Garth, defeated.

_She deserves him_, thought Kate, deprived.

In the very back of the crowd, Mooch, Salty, and Shakey stood scratching their heads.

"Do you remember Humphrey ever being with Lily? Or even talk about her?" asked Shakey gravely.


	3. Chapter 3: The Outlanders

Chapter 3: The Outlanders

Garth and Kate stepped with ease, listening for the strange sound. Joined by a group of a dozen alphas, they crept through the forest trees that obscured the bright light of the clear morning. Kate put her nose to the ground as she walked to the left. She sensed nothing suspicious. Garth did the same, going to his right. Likewise, there was nothing out of the ordinary. It bothered the two of them that something so abnormal could be so subtle. The strange noises were not the only thing keeping the alphas on the ends of their paws. There had been sightings of Northern wolves trespassing through the valley.

Suddenly, they heard it again. The beating of something against a soft surface; the rhythmic articulation of static clamor; and blaring and howling of something that made the alphas quiver. The sound continued for a few more seconds, and then ceased as abruptly as it began.

"There," shouted Iago, Garth closest friend, "I heard it on top of that cliff over there." Iago pointed toward a cliff that could just be seen through the trees, overlooking them. But no one could see what was on the peak from angle that they were standing.

"Come on," ordered Kate as she sprinted away. Garth quickly followed with Iago close behind. Iago had been Garth's right hand alpha since the two were pups. His loyalty was unceasing and Garth trusted every fiber in his being with him.

When they met Kate, who was standing at the base of the peak looking up, the sight of the top still obscured, the alphas paused.

Garth turned to Iago, "you sure this is where you heard it."

No sooner did Garth speak, the obscene symphony sounded again, echoing from atop the cliff. With Kate leading the way, the alphas charged up the grassy path that led to the peak. Once they ascended to the top of cliff, there arose to their sight a pack of the most awkward kind, which made the alphas stop in their tracks in shock.

It consisted of five…_dogs_. They were holding the most peculiar things. One towards the back, a rather large, heavy dog, held to wooden sticks, which were smooth and not covered in rough bark, and sitting behind a set of rounded rocks assembled before him. Standing to his left was a scrawny, black dog, with a shiny black thing that was slung over his body and had four, what looked like thick, silver vines tightly stung from top to bottom of the strange device. Across from the right of black canine was another dog, this one female with reddish fur from her hair down to her tail and her four legs, with dark pinkish fur from her face down to the lower body; she had wide green eyes. She was standing in front of a black platform that looked like it had smooth, white stones lined up perfectly symmetrical before her. Standing next to her was a short but strapping gray canine with long, floppy ears. Unlike the rest in his group, he held nothing too spectacular; only a black, short stick that had a strange bulb on the top.

But the dog standing in the center front was the most animated of them all. Like the black dog behind him, he carried a strange thing that slung over his body, with tight, silver vines from top to bottom, only his had six vines that were thinner. He rather tall standing on his hind legs, very thing, short ears that flopped to the sides, and his fur complexion was very much the same as the female dog behind him, as the fur on his muzzle and down his lower body was pinkish while the rest was red. And his eyes were the same: wide, deep greens. And when the pack of the strange dogs looked with shock at the approaching alpha wolves, he was the only one not to abandon the large grin on his face. He only stood upright on his hinds, which made the alphas uneasy, confidently eying each of them as they began to inch closer, some bearing their teeth and hunkering down ready to pounce at a whim's notice. Kate could not help but think that the strange dog in the front somewhat resembled Garth with his red fur and green eyes, only a lot thinner, without a head full of long fur, and a lot lighter in the face.

Once the pack was in striking distance of the anomalous pack of dogs, Garth signaled for them to stop, and he approached the dog standing in the front. Glaring into his wide green eyes, Garth snorted, "Who are you?"

The dog did not answer. He only stood there, still grinning and gently stroking his strange device with the ends of his paws.

"I said who are you? Are from the North?"

Still, the peculiar canine standing before Garth happily said nothing, only looked up to the sky towards the sun, which made his eyes glisten all the more, then turning back to star Garth in his eyes again. Garth did not like him one bit. His father had always told him that dogs were lower than omegas because they were…_humanized_. Yet here was one standing before him, cockily smiling at him. His arrogance made Garth cringe in fury.

"Talk!" demanded Garth, "I know you can!"

The strange dog's silent mouth stretched into an even wider grin. Garth grinded his teeth, and slowly bended his forelegs.

"I said…"

But just as he was about to lung toward the cocky dog, the dog took his right paw and sent it through the silver veins, making a loud, horrifying sound. It made Garth collapse to the ground, paws over his eyes. The other alphas, including Kate, joined him as the red dog continued to strum the veins with all intensity. The sound was joined by the other dogs with their respective devices. The female dog pressed down on the whites stones lined up on the platform. The black dog who had the device that was similar to the red dog's began to hastily pluck at the silver veins on his. The large dog in the back began to bash his sticks against the smooth rocks in front of him. And the dog who had nothing but a strange, short black stick began to scream into the blub on the top. As if my some black magic, his screams were amplified to a terrifying extreme.

As the alphas tightly cupped their ears with their paws and pressed their heads against the grounds, Iago was able to notice something through his squinting lids. All of the strange things that the dogs had at their disposal seemed to be interconnected. Each had thick black vein that extended from the device to a box like thing that was black and yellow and sitting close to the edge of the cliff. Almost by instinct, Iago leapt from his crunched position toward the ominous black and yellow box. Putting all his weight into the thrust, he crashed into the box. The weight of the box was expectantly heavy, but it wobbled enough for Iago to pushed against it one last time, which was all was needed for to sending it tumbling down the cliff, the black veins braking from it and dangling over the side.

Then there was silence.

**Messages from ARGO D.D.: **

**For all of those reading, I greatly appreciate it. Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Judgment

Chapter 4: Judgment

"Winston! Winston!"

Hutch came running into Winston's den. His shouting made the old alpha to spring up from his bed (a pile of leaves) and nearly hit his head against the rock ceiling, which was lower in the corner where he and Eve would rest.

"What is it, Hutch?"

Hutch gasped for air. He must had run a good half mile. Slowly, he began to break out words.

"Your…Your daughter…Kate…Her and the others found trespassers!"

As Winston began to get to his feet, stirring Eve who lay next to him, his eyes turned white in anxiety.

"Northerners?"

Hutch shook his head. "No…I mean…no one ones. But they should be here any minute."

The alphas formed a circle around the strange pack of dogs. As the rest of the mutts looked on with fear at the large alpha wolves surrounding them, the two red dogs seemed to unnervingly keep their cool. Whereas the female walked every step proudly, her piecing green eyes poised forward, her brother (they were definitely related) stepped so lightly that it almost looked as if he was trotting carelessly and…lightly smiling. It was indeed unnerving, to Kate anyway, who stood at their side. But she felt some sense of admiration for the female dog. She was fearless, even in the face of what was to come…Tony's mood. Almost like an alpha.

At the head the circle of alphas, leading the pack, was Garth. Against his back, laced around his chest with a black strap, was the strange stick. The wand that the arrogant red dog used to make those horrific sounds. It was not like anything he had ever come into contact with. It was smooth. Smoother than any rock Garth had ever laid against. And it shined like water. It was made of no element Garth had known. He did his best to hide the weakness in his legs as they walked, fearing that the smiling dog behind him knew of some secret power the thing processed that would make him burst into flames.

Finally, they reached Winton's den, which was located on a rock ledge that had become the central meeting place for the newly united packs. Standing on the edge of the ledge, outside the entrance of his den, was Winston with Eve standing beside him. His wise old eyes widened in amazement at the site of the captives accompanied by the alphas.

Winston was not alone in wonder. Word spread quickly through the valley and about half of both packs turned out to witness the ominous strangers.

"What's going on here?" cracked a bitter voice coming from behind Winston. It was Tony joining Winston's side.

Garth stepped forward, proudly throwing the strange wand down to the ground in front of Winston.

"We found them over by the Overlook. They had a bunch of strange things in their possession. Including this." Garth pointed his nose at the wand.

Winston, Eve, and Tony looked at it baffled. Then Winston looked up, "What were they doing?"

Garth looked toward Iago. Iago nodded his head, stepped forward and, as if rehearsed, gave testimony:

"They, these vermin, were using black magic to summon evil spirits." Iago then turned his eyes to the surrounding wolves, as if putting on a show.

"They cast a spell on us. All of us! They made our ears rip and spines crawl. They had these strange black veins they channeled their magic from. And this one…" he pointed at the red male dog, who was still smirking, "…all this one had to do was to strum the silver veins on that wand and horrific sounds echoed from it." The on looking wolves gasped. As eying the crowd gathered around them, Kate noticed Humphrey, standing next to Lily. He looked at her in concern, as if ensuring himself that she was alright. Lily only gazed at Iago, who was still inducing in his own spectacle.

Once Iago was done, Winston gazed at the five dogs.

"They must be disposed of…NOW!" Tony scorned.

"Quiet!" Winston demanded, "Let's hear what they have to say for themselves." Looking that the pack of dogs, Winston called out, "Which one of you is the…pack leader?"

Three of the dogs began to look at the female, but without even noticing them, she stepped forward with pride.

"You lead this pack of these degenerates?" snorted Tony.

The female gave a controlled smile. "Couldn't say it better myself."

"What is your name," asked Winston calmly.

"Helen. Helen LaFleur?"

"You have two names?" scolded Tony.

The female dog chuckled, "Actually, I have three. Helen Rachel LaFleur."

"Stop this insolence," Tony shouted, "what is your name?"

"Just call me Helen."

When Tony settled, Winston continued, "Where do you come from?"

"From the south. Way, way south. From a big human city called San Francisco."

"And where are you going?"

"North. Toward Alaska."

Winston found in himself some respect for the female dog for her direct and affirmative responses.

"So you are not part of the Northern Pack?"

The female dog shook her head, "No. We're just five performers."

Tony cut in front of Winston, bursting out, "Then why did you attack our alphas with black magic?"  
The female dog only smirked, "Careful. Or we might conjure up a spell that'll raise the pitch of your voice even higher."

Winston couldn't help but smirk himself. Tony reproached, "Choose your words wisely, dog! Remember, we have the power over your life and death!"

The female dog did not allow her smile to sink. "If I choose, you have no power."

Before Tony could respond, Winston pushed him aside. "And what do you have to say about this black magic?"

"Like I was saying. We are performers. We play _human_ music. What we had with us on top of that cliff were what humans call _instruments_." Then with her nose, she pointed towards the wand Garth had thrown to the ground. "That one over there is my brother's guitar. We were playing around and…well I guess when your wolves showed up, my brother got a little carried away. No harm was meant by it."

Again, Tony interjected, "Then what are you doing in our valley?"

"Some friends in the nearby villages said to check it out. We've been tour for almost a month straight, so we needed to get away."

Humphrey, who was listening to the whole thing, could relate.

"Tony, can I talk to you for a second," demanded Winston.

As the two pack leaders discussed in whispers, the red male dog began to creep toward his strange shining stick, which the female dog referred to as a guitar. But just as he began to sling it over his shoulders again, Iago came bursting towards him, pushing him to the ground and pressing his body against the dirt with his huge, black paws.

"Hey!" shouted the female dog as she came running over, grilling Iago with her piercing green eyes. Iago glared back, snarling and growling.

"Let him go, Iago," Kate shouted, which made Garth look back at her in surprise. Iago, himself taken off guard, looked at Garth, who reluctantly nodded his head. With that, still sporting his razor sharp teeth, Iago moved off the dog.

"Enough," Winston scolded, looking back down at all of them. "We've come to a decision." Looking at each of the five dogs, Winston said bluntly, "With the Northern pack encroaching, we cannot take any chances. I'm afraid we cannot let any of you go."

The female's face finally dropped, her brother, who was just getting to his feet, looked up in anguish, and the three others' faces sank even deeper. But quickly, the female dog gathered her strength and moved toward Winston, prostrating herself against the base of the rock ledge.

"Perhaps we can compromise."

Winston looked down on her curiously, "What do you mean?"

Before she could answer, a sensuous sound came from behind her. It was the male dog, strumming the silver vines of his guitar. The alphas, startled, heaved backward. But these were not the menacing sounds they had heard earlier. They were rhythmic, sharp, slow, and pronounced. It sounded like air breezing against fallen fall leafs. The dog grinned in joy as he played, swaying side to side with his hind legs. It was the most beautiful music Kate had ever heard. She had heard human music during her journey back to Jasper Park with Humphrey, but this was different. It made her want to leap and sway, laugh and cry all at the same time. Looking back at Humphrey, she could tell that he was enjoying the sound as well, tapping his tail against the ground and smiling. Kate had not seen him smile like that since…she suddenly felt her tail gently hitting the ground too. Each strike was in unison with the rhythm the dog's peculiar tune. It was if she had lost control of her own tail, and the dog noticed, winking at her with his deep green eyes.

"They call that a beat," he said. His voice was rasp and slightly wheezy, but youthful and friendly. Kate returned a light smile, and then looked up at her father, who looked down at her with his understanding eyes. Finally, the female dog spoke:

"In exchange for our freedom, we would be glad to perform for you for a couple of nights."

Tony burst back in front of Winston and shouted, "Hell no! You think we would let you spies stay in our dens? You'd corrupt our alphas and turn our omegas against us with your…human sounds!" This made the male dog stop playing. For the first time, Kate felt like lunging at Tony.

Winston brushed Tony aside, "Hold on!" He then looked back down at the young female dog, "You really know how to use these things, don't you?" The female nodded. "And could you do again what you did to our alphas, right?" Tony's face turned pale in horror, "What are you saying, Winston?"

The female answered, "We can't. You're stud over there," she pointed toward Iago, "knocked our generator over the cliff. Without it, we cannot possibly amplify…er…make our sounds louder."

Iago raised his head proudly. Winston shook his head, "Shame. You might have been use to us after all."

"Wait!" the female dog interjected, "there's a human village nearby. I'm sure we can find a new one. If we have a little help."

Winston smiled, "Very well…Helen. You and your dogs can stay here. Once you get a new gen…ere…whatever you call it, then we will discuss your freedom." Winston then looked at Garth and Kate, "take them down to the Old River Den."

Once again, Tony stepped in, "Place them under complete supervision. Two guards for each day. And only an ounce of meat each per meal."

"Make it fives ounces each," Winston interrupted. Tony looked up at him in fury, "What's the matter with you? We don't give generous rations to prisoners." But he quickly backed up once he saw Eve starting for him. Winston smiled, "Now Tony, that's not how we treat guests. Five ounces each!"

As the alphas began to lead the pack of strange canines away, Tony made his way back over to Winston. "Don't tell me that you trust these depraved mutts."

Winston shook his head, "You know as well as I do that all they want is their freedom, and they'll earn it on our terms."

"And what're they?" Tony scorned.

"To be our best secret from the Northern Pack."

**Note from Argo D.D.: Hope you're enjoying! Feel free to review!** **I could use the feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Generator

Chapter 5: The Generator

Humphrey sat atop of the Overlook cliff, where the pack of five dogs were found a week before. A gusty wind blew through his fur as he looked out across the valley. Lily was not in their den when he woke up that morning, but he had given up looked for her. He felt that the best thing to do was to take the opportunity to spend some time to himself, which he had been doing a lot of lately. His friends were getting worried as he was spending less and less time with them and every time they would ask him if something was wrong Humphrey would only say that it was just the stress of marriage but that he would be fine. He never felt worse. Spending time with Lily became more and more of a chore, and he took no pleasure in the many excursions of his single life: sledding especially. Slowly he gazed down to the base of the cliff. Resting on the ground was the mangled remains of a yellow and black box that belonged to the dogs, which they claimed was the source of their magical powers. Humphrey sighed as he looked at the scrap. _What a fall_, rang through his mind, which he quickly put out by shaking his head. His eyes began to burn and his stomach began to turn.

"Humphrey!" Cried a voice from behind him. As soon as he heard it, he sprung to his feet and turned around. There, standing only a few feet from him, was a gorgeous female alpha. The sight of her beautiful gold fur and piercing yellow eyes stanched the pains from his body.

"Kate?"

Kate walked up to him, "I need your help."

Humphrey could not contain his smile, "What's wrong?" Kate walked past Humphrey, looked down the edge of the cliff and pointed toward the strange wrecked box. "I was just down by the railroad. There's a train down there that's stopped. I saw in one of the cars one of those things those dogs call a generator."

Humphrey joined her side, again looking down at the trashed piece of rubble.

"It looked just like that," Kate continued, "Only it was red and black."

Humphrey looked over to her and placing his muzzle close to her ear, he said, "What do you need me for?"

Kate looked at Humphrey, their muzzles almost met, but they both quickly pulled themselves away in mild embarrassment. "I need you to help me get it."

Humphrey looked puzzled, "Me? Why are you…I mean…where's Garth?"

Kate looked down and to the side and said in a near pout, "I've been looking for him all morning. That's how I found the train. And…wait… where's Lily?"

"She's been gone all morning too."

Kate gave a worried look, but she quickly came around and said, "We'll look for them later. We got to get to that train before it takes off. Come on!"

At that, she sprung up and dashed down the cliff's grassy path. When Humphrey quickly ran after her, a feeling of relief swept through his body. It felt like he was chasing her. He liked that.

"Listen Rex, if you can't get this track fixed and get us out of this _Deliverance_ nowhere by noon, YOU'LL FIND YOUR ASS NAILED TO MY OFFICE DOOR!" a chubby human screamed into a little black box. Taking advantage of his screaming, Kate and Humphrey managed to slip passed the human and dive beneath one of the train cars.

"You're sure it's this one?" whispered Humphrey.

"Yea. Come on."

Kate led Humphrey to the other side of the car. The car door was open, allowing for the two wolves to pear inside.

"There it is," exclaimed Kate pointing across the car to an object they laid right next to the doorway on the other side of the car, which was also open. Whatever it was, to Humphrey it did indeed resemble the box at the base of the Overlook-from what he could tell considering how mangled it was-only, as Kate said, this one was red and black.

"Come on," said Kate as she jumped up into the car. When Humphrey tried to the same, but could only make it up to his middle, leaving his feet dangling.

"Uh…Kate…little help…"

Kate shook her head and pulled him up into the car with her teeth.

"Thanks."

After Humphrey got to his feet, the two walked over to the other side of the cart. Kate peeked out of the open door looking over to where the stout human was standing. He had his back to her, still shouting into his little black box. Kate rolled her eyes and then gazed upon the peculiar machine in front of her. Humphrey was already musing over the thing, he looked so goofy doing running his muzzle around it that it made Kate pout out a subtle giggle. Humphrey grinned as he stood on top of the red and black box, "It checks out."

"Alright Humphrey, stop fooling around and let's get it out of here." Humphrey hopped down, "How?"

Kate looked out the open doorway again, the human was gone but she could still hear his voice. She then looked back over to the generator, there were two handles on each side with a soft phylum wrapped around each. She clamped down on the handle and began to tug. The weight was a lot more then she expected but she managed to move it a few inches.

"Com'n elp me," said Kate through her teeth. Humphrey grabbed handle with his jaws next to Kate and the two began to pull with all their might toward the open door. Once they were at the edge of the car doorway, the two got up and walked up to the other side of the generator.

"How are we gonna pull this entire thing back?" panted Humphrey. The two looked around.

"Hold on," said Humphrey, "check this out." Placed in the corner of the car was a rusty metal platform on four wheels and that had a handle sticking out of the front. Without hesitation, the two wolves got behind it and pushed it right out of the car door, making it crash to the ground, luckily landing on its wheels. Kate looked out the doorway again, the human was still gone and she could no longer hear him speaking. She then signaled for Humphrey to join her at the other side of the generator and the two began to push. Gently, they squeezed the generator over the edge, praying that it would not shatter when it hit the platform. Finally, the heave piece of metal slid off the side and gravity brought it down onto the platform with a loud bang.

"What the hell was that!" shouted the familiar voice of the human from afar.

"Time to go!" shouted Kate. The two wolves jumped down off the car and used their teeth to clutch both sides of the platform's handle.

"What the hell is going on!" It was the human, he returned and was charging right at the two.

"HURRY!" shouted Kate as clear as she could through the rusty metal handle. But their speed was no match for the large human as he closed in on them. Kate braced herself for a blow from the human's foot or… she then noticed the human pulling out a shiny, silver short cylinder out of his jacket.

_OH NO…A GUN_.

Kate heard about them. They say that when a human points one at you, it bursts out in fire with the sound of thunder, enough to go right through your body. She froze. But suddenly, a black object flew right over her body, making her duck down. It was Humphrey, he had jumped right over her and was now standing in front of her, crouching as if to pouch and bearing his teeth. Kate's jaw dropped; he looked so…unfamiliar. His moment, however, did not stop the human's charge, who began to aim and steady his gun right on Humphrey.

"NO!" Kate screamed, jumping right in front of Humphrey, but Humphrey shoved her aside "GET OUT OF HERE!"

The human's eyes burned red, the gun in his hand began to shake as he grasped it with all his might. They waited. Frozen.

"FOUR!" shouted another familiar voice. But before they could turn to see who it was, they saw a human hit across the face by a flying rock. And then another. And then another. After regaining their conscientious, Kate and Humphrey watched as the human fled in horror at a barrage of rocks coming right at him. Without hesitation, Kate once again clutched the handle and Humphrey joined her. They pulled with all their might up the hill as quickly as they could until they reached a flat spot at a safe distance. Once they released the handle from their mouths, they stood panting. This panting evolved into laughter.

"What was that?" asked Humphrey cheerfully.

Before Kate could answer, a goose and a duck came flying in, each with a golf club under their wings, landing right on top of the generator.

"Marcel? Paddy?"

The two smiled gleefully, "Glad to be of help," said Paddy.

"We desperately needed some target practice," laughed Marcel.

**Note From ARGO D.D.: **  
**As you may have noticed, this chapter was kind of rushed. This is probably how the rest of this fanfic is going to be like because I'm getting ready to write my first Furry novel. So I need to get this project done. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Natural

Chapter 6: A Natural

"Where are we going?" Lilly implored, almost in a whine as she staggeringly climbed the rocky side of a steep hill. Suddenly, she lost her balance and began to slide down the slope. Luckily she was not far from the ground—where Garth was standing. He effortlessly, no less tenderly, caught her with the back of his neck.

"Ough!" she yelped, in that familiar shameful tone.

"You okay?" Garth smiled as he helped her get her balance again.

"Yea…no…I mean…"

"What?" Garth's face sunk in sympathy. Lilly recognized the look. It was the same one he had given her after she tried to pounce on that pine cone at his request, only to end up in the rotted, hollow truck of a dead tree.

"I can barely do anything right," she said looking to the ground, "I'm not an Alpha, you know."

A smile returned to his face, "That's why I…well…you're a challenge. It feels good to work on a challenge." Lilly did not know what to think by this; she just bashfully looked down to her side with a shyly smile.

"Come on," Garth exclaimed in an eager demand, "It's over here."

Lilly followed. Her heart pounded in her chest, not from running or climbing, but from the reluctance she felt stabbing into her diaphragm. This had been going on for almost a month now, whenever she was with Garth. Whenever he could—just about every day—he would ask her to join him somewhere. Usually he would let her watch him hunt, or show her some impressive alpha feat. If his time was short, he simply escorted her down to the riverside for a quick drink. But they were always alone—and she was riveted by him. And each time, her mind would scream to her: _Don't you dare go with him_, or _Stay right where you are!_ But something else overcame, prying her from whatever anchors she tried to put on the ground, allowing her to dash off after Garth—shamelessly. Of course, that would change when they parted ways again. It hurt her real bad lie to Humphrey on a near daily basis, and have to fabricate a new lie each time.

_I can't do this! Not anymore! _

But as soon as he would turn to her with his deep, dark green eyes and she would see the wind pass through the fur on his brawny alpha body, the other voice would enter into her head. It was the voice she wished she could cut right out of her body whenever she had to face up to Humphrey again.

_This is YOUR time now_…

"Lilly?" Like cold water, Garth's voice snapped Lilly out of her daydreaming. "It's right here." Lilly noticed that Garth was standing in a patch of tall grass, which was surrounded by the thick forest. IT was like an oasis in a desert. In the center, where were a couple of big, smooth rocks that reflected the sunshine that peered through the gap in the trees. Garth walked behind the rock pile—out of sight. "Over here!"

Lilly froze. The simple calling of his voice would not take her off her feet this time as she planted them in the soil beneath her.

"Lilly?" Invisible, his voice sounded like a beaconing ghost.

_No! No! No! It can't come to this! _

Garth peered out from behind the rocks. Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, he said laughing "Come on. I don't bite." His thick green eyes twinkled from the reflected sun. Lilly gazed on them helplessly. _That's not fair_, Lilly thought as she felt her feet stepping towards him. Finally, she came around the rock, finding him staring down at a peculiar flower that was sticking up out of the ground between the densities of the tall grass.

"I found it this morning," he said looked up at her again, "It's for you."

Lilly didn't know what to say. She stared at the flower with tender scrutiny. She hadn't ever seen anything like it. It was a sizeable flower; not a surprise since it must have had much to endure on its own surrounded by the weeds. But its colors were what struck Lilly. Its multitude of peddles, like that of a daisy, spread out evenly were dark red, but at the center, the pollen looked—white. Garth moved closer to Lilly's side so that now she the fur on his leg in the peripherals of her eyes as she stared at the flower bellow.

_It's…colored just like our…_

"Red and white," whispered Garth, "Who would have thought that flowers like this existed. But I hope that this is the only one."

Lilly smiled, "Thank you, Garth." Her jaw was nearly trembling joy. She lowered her head and smelled the flower's center. It was the most wonder fragrance to pass through her muzzle. Only until she noticed Garth stir that she broke out of her blissful trance. With pleasant yawn, Garth laid himself down on his side, resting his muzzle beside the flower. A little startled, Lilly took two large steps back.

"I'm tired," Garth beamed with his eyes half-closed, "Another restless night."

"I can find my why back. I'll let you get some rest," she said, though it sounded more like a plea then a concern. But as she began to turn, she was stopped dead by Garth's commanding voice.

"Lilly…come _lie_ with me for a little while."

Lilly darted her eyes back over to him, getting a full view of his hefty figure settling into the grass, and a wide grin on his muzzle.

"Garth!" Lilly snapped, "We're married!"

Garth laughed, "I like to think so. And I think this flower thinks so, too." Lilly was taken aback by the comment; it was smug but strangely flattering. "You know what I mean," she scolded. Garth remained grinning as he stroked the grass in front of him with his paw, his eyes beaconing. "Look Garth," she said helplessly, "I know how you feel about me…"

"And I know you feel the same about me," he said jovially. Lilly shook her head, "But…we can't…we can't do this to our mates. What about Kate and Humphrey?"

"What about them," Garth's voice wasn't moved, "Besides, I just want to lie beside you for just a little bit. I'm not asking for anything else. So it's not like we're _really_ cheating on them by… you know. Please, Lilly." The softness in his voice was reassuring, but Lilly refused to have it deceive her.

"You brought me out here in middle of nowhere just to lie down?" The firmness in her voice was unusually firm, but it only excited Garth more. "Of course not, I wanted to give you this flower. I thought we'd gaze at it together. It is kind of a long track back home, so why not a quick rest?"

"That's not all," Lilly demanded. Garth lowered his head a little, but did not take his eyes from her. "No. You're right. And…let me at least pretend." Lilly inclined her head to the side, "Pretend what?"

Garth sighed, "That _you're_ my mate."

Lilly froze. She wanted to run, but _now_ her body decided to anchor her down. It was terrifying. Her heart raced. But she couldn't move. _She_ won't let herself. It was Garth's eyes. The hurt and desire in them seemed to have an invisible hold on her.

"Please, Lilly," the strapping alpha with the gentle voice continued, "let me escape _all_ the pain for just a few minutes."

Then her body began to move, only half-in protest, as if she was being pulled by a vine but—recognizing her own will to be pulled—giving only the showcase of resistance.

"Okay, Garth. Just for a little while. Because I care for you."

His eyes elated as she came over to him, gently laying her body parallel to his with her back to him. She locked her eyes on the flower in front of her. Then, without any warning, Garth began to snuggle himself next to her, placing his muscular foreleg across her body. She trembled at the touch of his sharp claws gently scrapping against her skin. Terror shot through her body, but not in apprehension of him. Though she tried to fight the thought, she loved every bit of what he was doing. The terror she felt was of getting caught. The selfishness of thinking such a thing was the source of her anxiety. As she stared at the flower, its red and white colors superbly synchronized, despite its abnormality, her eyes watered in joy at every stroke of his muzzle against her head. She could only respond approvingly, by rubbing her back against his chest. She gasped as his powerful jaws began to nibble the side of her ear. Finally, the tip of his snout met the side of hers, and the two rhythmically massaged each other's muzzles. Then she felt his head leave hers, and his body go still. She looked up. He was staring down at her. His face was blank and void of emotion, except for his glistening, desiring eyes. They hung there for was seemed like an eternity, just staring at each other. As if finally reconciling with reality and accepting what was going to happen next. And when Garth finally lowered his muzzle, aiming in effortless precision toward hers, Lilly rushed to meet it.

Then their noses met.

The moist firmness of his seemed so overpowering that Lilly couldn't help but let out a sharp, trembling pant. She felt foolish, but didn't stop. Rubbing their noses against each other's in circular motions, the feeling of fright came back to Lilly. Now it was no longer the fear of getting caught, it was whether she would be able to handle the next step in their intimacy. Because all he had to do now…was _ask_.

Garth kept his eyes open the whole time. He could not force to deprive himself of her sight. Like water flowing over his body, the sense of her nose running against his and the scent of her fragrant perfume, all the restless nights, the demeaning showcase excursions, and formulated pack hunts—with Kate—all disappeared from memory. She was his and he was hers now. He was finally living.

Suddenly, in his peripheral, Garth noticed movement in the trees. In a near mindless, automatic move, he shot his head in the direction of the movement. Startled, Lilly looked around frantically for what it was he saw.

_Oh no! Please, no!_

Then Garth noticed the gray figure of a wolf against the thicket of the trees and brush.

"Hey!" he yelled.

With that, the figure scurried down the side of the tree line. "Hey, come back here!" Garth darted in the direction of the running figure. He would not accept any hopelessness that the strange wolf would disappear behind the trees before he could catch him. But he was trailing him a good several yards. Suddenly, just before the wolf could make it beyond the trees and into the forest, a large mass leapt out to the thicket, pounced on the wolf, and pinned him to the ground.

It was Iago. And the wolf was one of the omegas from the pack.

Iago barred down on the scrawny omega, bearing his teeth as the omega shook in terror. "Don't hurt him!" Garth heard Lilly cry from behind him. Iago paid her no attention.

"If you ever talk about this, omega," Iago snarled, "I will personally break all of your legs."

The omega looked up, trembling in horror to speak, but managing to say softly, "Remember what?" Iago laughed as he looked up at Garth, who stood their stunned. "This omega's smarter than he looks," he said as he jumped up from the omega, "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" The omega darted back into the forest.

Garth turned to Lilly. She was running off. "I…I gotta go!"

"Lilly!" Garth called, but it was no use. She disappeared into the forest. Garth did not pursue her. He looked over at Iago who was smiling in amusement.

"What're you doing up here?" Garth asked with a hint of contempt in his voice.

"I was going to ask you the same question. This is a little too far north, don't you think? With all the intrusions by the Northern Pack. Of course," Iago winked, "It makes good for cover."

"I was just…" Garth looked back at the flower, then turned to Iago, "…never mind. You still haven't answered my question." Garth's voice reassumed its authority.

"You've been gone all morning. Thought I'd look around. Don't worry. There's no search party."

"Weren't you supposed to by watching the outlanders?"

"I was but Kate revlived my for a while. She and some other…omega found something for those savages. I thought I got your scent and followed it to here. And it looks like I got here just in time."

_My scent! Other omega? _

Iago saw the look of apprehension on Garth's face. "Don't worry. We've all dabbled. It's nothing to be ashamed of. But I suggest that you wash up or roll around in something. You wanna get rid of her smell. And I must say you're pretty daring to take it up with your mate's own sister."

Garth looked at Iago. His stare was amused and mocking, but understanding. It made Garth a little uncomfortable, but he could not think of a reason not to trust Iago.

"Thanks, Iago."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey, Iago," Garth sighed, "We need to talk about something."


	7. Chapter 7: Foreign Sounds

Chapter 7: Foreign Sounds 

Kate and Humphrey began to haul their contraband into the cave.

"Hello," Kate's voice echoed through the dark tunnel. No answer. "Hello!" She repeated as the two continued down the cave. Suddenly, they heard something. Something that was familiar to both of them. It was silver vines, or so they thought. A tune that was soft and haunting. They followed it. As the sound got louder, they noticed a light flickering around a corner. "Hello!" But there was still not answer.

"Guess we're in their territory now," Humphrey chuckled. "Come on," Kate demanded with a smile. After turning the corner, they entered into a stone room where the light was coming from. Before them spread the long shadow of the shaggy dog holding the strange stick in his hands he called a guitar. He was sitting on a rock and did not seem to take any heed to their presence. He seemed to be in a trance, his each closed, his head swaying and bumping, and his lips moving as if singing a silent song to it as he moved his left paw up and down the silver vines and his right to strum them. He held the guitar like a lover. Kate could only stare in wonder. Humphrey could only laugh to himself.

"Hey there!" sounded a voice from behind them, causing Kate and Humphrey to jump back in fright. But once they turned, they found the brown eyes of the female dog who identified herself as the leader of this pack of dogs. Music stopped.

"I'm sorry," she said kindly, though not humbly, "I didn't mean to frighten you." But before either of them could speak, the female dog turned to her side and shouted, "Boys! Come on out. We have company." She sounded off with a motherly authority. Though she could not have been much older, Kate found her to have the kind of sharp confidence as some of the elder, female alphas she had known. Then the two heard more noise and turned to find in the light—which was coming from a stick of fire prompted up in the middle of the room—another tunnel. Emerging from this tunnel was the rest of the group.

"Let me introduce you to everybody," said the female dog eagerly. First she walked over to the Afghan, who had a dark orange coat, dark red, long ears, and rusty eyes. "This is Ronnie. He's our bassist and lyricist." His face was solemn but respectful as he bowed in greeting. Then she when over to the giant Saint Bernard had patch of white and grey on his fur, his eyes obstructed by the locks of fur on his face, and his tongue tuck out in a jolly smile. "This is Reggie. He's our drummer." Then she turned to the hound with the long floppy ears, gray and white fur mixed with patches of light brown and almost gray eyes. He seemed to be the most worried of them all as he stared at the two wolves. "This is Timmy. Our vocalist, slash, saxophonist, slash, whatever else we have him do." He nodded his head nervously.

"And you're Helen?" Kate finally interjected. The female dog smiled at her, "Yes," then she turned to the dog seated on the rock. But before she could speak, "August…" Humphrey announced. Helen turned to Humphrey in pleased astonishment, "Yes." Humphrey saw the dog, August, wink at him.

Then Helen walked over to them. "And who are you?"

Kate stepped forward, "My name is Kate. And this is Humphrey."

"It is very nice to meet you," Helen bowed her head slightly, "It's nice to have friendly company again. Hot stuff out there is a real piece of work."

"Hot…? Oh, you mean Iago."

"Yea, that meathead." The others laughed at her comment. Humphrey couldn't help but chuckle himself. "Anyway, what can we do for you two?"

Kate nodded her head to Humphrey and they stepped back and pulled the generator out of the darkness and into the room. "We hoped that this is what you were looking for." The pack of dogs faces' dropped, stunned. Then they all crowded around it. As if greeting a lost friend who had finally returned. "It's perfect," sounded Reggie, "Is full of power and it looks like it runs on solar energy." Helen turned to the two wolves, "That means that it runs on sun power, so we won't have to keep on recharging it."

"Come on. Let's bring it into the next room," ordered Timmy. And the groups seized the generator and hulled it into the passage from where they came out. The two wolves followed. August grabbed the touch with his jaws and followed them. With the light now in the room, Kate and Humphrey stared at the walls in wonder. They were decorated with pictures. They reminded them of the ones they had seen in the van when they hitchhiked with the humans on their way back to Jasper Park. They displayed pictures of tall cliffs, or maybe thin mountains, all covered with the same shiny, silver substance like the vines on the guitar. There were others the displayed humans in flamboyant outfits and playing the same kinds of instruments the dogs have before them. They also noticed five soft things, another asset they remembered the humans having in their cars. They assumed that the dogs slept on them.

The dogs scrambled to hook their black, thick vines, the ones Kate had seen on the cliff a week earlier.

"We would like to perform something for you. If that is okay," said Helen.

Kate's chest tightened.

_If they're planning a getaway, now would be the time. All they would to do would be to pull the same stunt as last time—perhaps worse—and they'll be gone. And we'll be…_

But when she looked over at August, his bright, green eyes seemed to capture her as he grinned. Then she looked at Helen. Her face firm with an honest smile.

"We'd love to hear you," she said. Kate did not know what it was about these two dogs they made her like and trust them. And she knew better then to trust anyone on faith alone.

"You coming, Timmy?" August called over to the reluctant hound.

"I'm tired. I think I'll sit this one out." He said this staring at Kate and Humphrey in contempt.

"Oh, come on. At least do our back up vocals."

"What are we doing?"

"_Magic Carpet Ride_."

Timmy sighed, "Well…fine. Just because I really like _Steppenwolf_." Neither Kate nor Humphrey knew what this meant.

Helen looked over to them. "Hey, thanks a lot for the generator." The rest of the group, who assumed their positions, echoed her thanks.

"Any time," said Humphrey, still looking at August. Helen flashed her eyes at both of them. "Are you two...uh…you know…"

"Oh, no," said Kate with a nervous smile.

"Just _partners_ in _crime_?" chucked August. Though neither could know it, both Humphrey's and Kate felt their stomachs sink at the remark

"Everyone ready," sounded Helen. They all nodded. Then, without any introduction, August began to gently slide his paws down the vines—the strings—on his guitar. Helen joined him by pressing down the whites stones of her black platform—the keys on her keyboard. The sound was low and subtle then, like vibrations. Then the song dropped and August began singing.

"I like to dream yes, yes, right between my sound machine  
On a cloud of sound I drift in the night  
Any place it goes is right  
Goes far, flies near, to the stars away from here

Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl  
On a magic carpet ride  
You don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl  
Look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away"

It was too much for Kate and Humphrey to resist and they found themselves dancing with August, who paraded around the room while he sang. Kate could not help but notice August batting his shining green eyes at her, especially when he began to sing the chorus:

_"Why don't you come with me little girl on a magic carpet ride?" _


	8. Chapter 8: Selfless Love

Chapter 8: Selfless Love

It was mid-afternoon by the time Garth got back his and Kate's den. It was adjacent to Winston and Eve's, and to his father's. He sat there for an hour, looking out to the valley below; his mind rout with thoughts.

_Another omega?_ He could only guess who.

_What do I tell her this time?_ He hadn't had time to fabricate a new story. He spent all afternoon rolling in dust and flowers. _I was hunting alone?_ Perhaps, but that was the usual story. And it was even more unbelievable considering that each time he hadn't come back with a single hunk of meat or at least a scrape.

As his eyes wandered with his mind, he saw the figure of Kate below. Squinting his eyes, he saw that she was walking with someone. A scrawny grey wolf—an omega. He recognized him. It was Humphrey, Lilly's mate, his brother in law. He cringed looking at him, but felt a sudden, inexplicable sense of relief. As the two parted ways, Garth looked desperately for any sign of affection, but all he saw was a nod from both of them and saying something indecipherable. Then they parted and Kate ascended the cliff towards him.

"Where've you been all day?" she said passively as she walked right by him through the entrance of the den. She didn't even look at him, so she didn't see Garth glaring.

"I was scouting the north side."

"Oh, thought you'd be hunting by yourself again. But I guess that doesn't work out for you. I suppose it's fitting to find something else to do in your spare time."

Garth's throat swelled, but he resisted giving off any emotion. Kate continued plainly, "You hungry? Iago said he had some meat he wanted to give to us earlier. He said to just go and take it from his den."

Garth shook his, "I'm not hungry," he sighed. "The alphas got a couple of good kills this morning. I'll get my feed before the day is…"

"—What I meant was…would you like to eat together tonight?"

Garth looked up blankly, "I don't think so. You like eating dinner too early for me."

"I can wait, Garth," her voice was not sincere but inquisitive.

"I just don't really…I mean…it's not you. I'm tired, that's all."

Kate turned, muttering aloud, "When aren't you tired."

"What was that?" Garth demanded. Kate turned back to him, "Nothing."

"No," Garth dashed toward her, "I'm too tired for you? Is that what you're saying? You got something to say, say it to my face! I don't like anyone talking behind my back! Especially you!"

Kate sighed, "No, Garth you're right." Then she looked up at him with her stabbing yellow eyes and said with a whimper, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," he sighed as he ran his head against the side of her neck, "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions."

Kate closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his firm neck against hers. It wasn't so much that he was doing it, but that they were finally doing _something_. Intimate that is. The past month had been sterile, even on their wedding night. They rarely shared a meal, always taking their meals at separate times of the day. In fact, they barely spent any time together, except for the formal things: hunting and scouting with the other alphas mostly. And the nights were cold. She was not anxious about matting. Though she would not admit it, that unexplored territory frightened her more than the Northern Pack. But she felt it was her duty and tried to send out the signals. But nothing worked. They were always met with ignorance. As if Garth couldn't even recognize flirtation. And trying to snuggled up to him at night was like lying next to a stone; one that turned over in its sleep if she made any contact whatsoever. But now, feeling his fur moving through hers, she felt that maybe this could…

Suddenly, she got a whiff of something so potent that it irritated her eyes. It was the strong smell of…pollen and…something else.

"Garth," she said parting from his neck and stepping back, "Having you been rolling around in flowers?"

Garth tried to control himself, but his eyes gave away the effort, "Why?"

"You smell like an entire flower patch."

"I…I probably ran into some when I was scouting."

"It wouldn't be that strong if you were just running pass some flowers," she said shaking her head, "It's like you were…rolling in them…all day."

Garth glared at Kate defensively, "Fine. So what if I was." Kate eyes flared with rage.

"You think I'm a fool, Garth?" Her anger restrained her voice to slow pronunciation.

"What are you talking about?" he barked.

"You think rolling in flowers can hide a scent? _Her_ smell?"

Garth's eyes stared deathly at her, but he felt his paws go cold. But before he could speak, she snapped, "That's the oldest trick in the book! Rolling in flowers to get rid of smells is puppy's play! You think that could cover the scent of your OMEGA WHORE!"

"Enough!" he shouted.

"It's that what you're hunting trips are all about?"

"I said enough!"

"So you screw some omega to spare you from so much as touching your own mate?"

Garth rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I don't have to listen to paranoia."

"ANSWER ME! Why haven't you denied it!"

There was silence between them as they stared at each other like prey. Finally, Garth said, "Don't act so high and mighty, Kate."

"What?" she gasped. Garth smirked triumphantly.

"I smell like dirt and flowers and you accuse _me_ of sleeping around; when you come in here reeking of…of _him_."

"Who?" Kate demanded.

"You know damn well who, Kate," he snapped. "You're old omega squeeze. You're sister's own mate of all coyotes. Humphrey." Kate eyes froze in stabbing fury, like the pains of ice and fire uniting in a single sharp blade. Her mouth hung open in silence. Garth took the opportunity to continue, beginning to circle her like a vulture. "You'd better tell him that if he knocks you up, he'd better do so to Lilly too. That way we could exchange the pups that could pass as ours for the ones that could pass as theirs."

"YOU BASTERD! YOU SELFISH BASTERD! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Calm down," Garth retorted with disturbing ease. Kate did not restrain herself.

"While you were pouncing on some OMEGA WHORE all morning, we found a generator for the dogs. Now they have what they wanted and you…" Garth's face dropped.

"—YOU DID WHAT!" he screamed, "You just let them have it! You fool! You mindless fool!"

"SHUT UP YOU SELFISH…DOG!" Kate felt her conscience coil. "No! I'm wrong! You're lower than a dog! YOU'RE A LIAR! A DAMN SELFISH LIAR! AND I'M STUCK YOU!"

Garth trust himself forward, standing only and inch from her and staring down her muzzle. He exploited every bit of his physique, but she refused to show the slightest hint of intimidation.

"I'm selfish?" he spoke in a menacing whisper. "If either of us had half a sense of self we wouldn't be in this mess! No! We were cowards! We let them decide our futures for us! They used our lives their tools of diplomacy! We should have taken our packs over from our parents and worked things out ourselves! And believe me; I would have gladly accepted mutual hunting for _her_…"

Garth's words cut off. His face sank and his mouth dropped as if reacting to an ice cold blade quickly being thrust into his chest. Kate threw her head back in shock.

"You…" she struggled to speak, "…you…so it's true!"

Garth moved his mouth, but he could not even tell if he was making words because of the deafening voice in his head screaming at him.

_YOU IDOT! YOU GAVE HER UP!_

He knew that Kate was screaming at him, with her mouth moving running and noise echoing in the room. But all he could distinguish were the repeated words of: "OMEGA WHORE!" "OMEGA WHORE!"

Kate crouched her upper body, curving her back. An inexplicable force had overcome her. She was ready to pounce. _It will be easy_, she thought, _while he's standing there like that_…_in shameful shock! _

Suddenly, she saw Garth thrown to the ground by a haze of yellow and tan. At first, she thought it was her. That she had jumped right out of her body in her rage. But a second after regaining consciousness, she saw how it was standing on top of Garth. It was her mother.

Eve bore down on Garth with her worn, yet daggering, teeth. "I'll skin you and wear your fur." Kate couldn't help but grin to herself at the sight of Garth cowering under the weight of the elder alpha. "Eve. Get off of him!" Kate heard the voice of her father coming from behind. Eve reluctantly complied, but not before landing a hind foot right on Garth's face as she stepped off. Winston turned to Kate, "What's going on? What's with all of the screaming of 'omega whore'?" He looked at Kate and then Garth. Their faces hung in shame. It said it all to Winston.

"I see," he said softly as he turned to Eve, "It's their marriage. It's up to them to solve these problems themselves." He sighed, "Remember, Eve. When we were their age, we weren't exactly the most faithful couple ourselves." Kate's eyes widened in astonishment. Her heart sank, but she tried not to show anything when her father's eyes met hers again.

"Of course," he said, "There must be some time for tempers to cool. You'll have dinner with us tonight, Kate."

Kate turned to Garth, who was rotating his body the other way, waving her off.

"What did you mean by that? 'Not exactly the most faithful couple'?" Kate turned to Winston. They were standing on the ledge outside their den and looking out into the valley. Twilight was settling. Winston sighed.

"Kate, when you're young, you have a lot of ideas. Optimistic ones. But... as you get older, you realize that what you want the world what it is and not what it will be. And that leads to something deeper."

"Responsibility?"

Winston smiled. "You've learned much my daughter. Yes. And what is your responsibility?"

"To the pack."

"Yes, to the new pack that you and Garth have created." Winston panned his paw across the valley. "Look at them." Kate looked down to the wolves below her. The omegas played, the alphas celebrated their day's kill. They were all once part of the Eastern and Western packs once.

"They're all one, now," continued Winston, "All thanks to you and Garth. You must not anything come between you and the responsibility you owe to them, no matter how much it hurts. It's too great. Remember, no matter what you want to do, the pack is your final interest. They are your judge."

Kate looked again at the wolves below. _Did a nervous—phony—nose rub really bring this all together? Did that really make these wolves stop hating each other and start to treat each other like companions? From a magic trick, did they find something in each other that made them want to hunt together, play together, and love together?_ She remembered all the other who were becoming mates. Alphas and omegas alike were finding their partners among former enemies. _Was it my sacrifice of love that produced their love?_

She lowered her head with the gravity of these questions. She could not bring herself to ask her father. She had always trusted his word out of her love for him. But now, his words sounded empty. It was not just what he was saying that was disillusioning, but the grave weariness in his voice. As if he were under duress. Kate turned to him and looked into his aging eyes. "Do you really believe that?"

Winton looked down to his side, and said "It doesn't matter what I believe anymore. What I do know is that it all works out one way or another. You're mother and I may have had a rough start, but we made it work, knowing it was our responsibility to do so." He chuckled, "You should have seen us on the first night of our marriage—we couldn't stand each other. But over the years, we've learned to love each other very much. And we had you and your sister. And we care more for you two than anything else in the world."

Kate smiled, at lease now he was once again talking in his usual sincerity. He smiled back at her.

"Listen," he said, "I don't know who did what and I don't want to. All I want is for you two to find a way to work it out."

Kate nodded. Looking into the eyes that she loved and trusted, she said "I'll do it for you."

Winston embraced Kate. "I know you will."

"What are you laughing about?" Garth snorted as Kate stood at the entrance of their den. Night was now heavy and he could only see her figure at the mouth of the cave, distinguished from the darkness only by whatever light trickled in from the stars and moon.

"I just think it's funny."

"What?" he snapped.

"That we have the perfect marriage. At least by the standards we were taught."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was thinking about what you said earlier. We're together and we had no choice in being together. We're together out of obligation, even though we mean nothing to each other. We have…_selfless love_. Imagine that."


	9. Chapter 9: He's a Magic Man

Chapter 9: He's a Magic Man

Sitting on top of a large rock, Kate gazed at the three dogs prancing around the field. It was that time of day when Iago allowed them to come outside for about three hours to get some air and stretch themselves. They had brought with them an orange disk made of some material Kate had never seen before. It was too light to be stone but too solid to be a leaf. She noticed that a lot of the things the dogs brought with them were made with the strange material. They tossed this disk to one another, tumbling and rolling to catch it, laughing all the while.

"Where's August?" Kate turned to Helen, who sat next to her on the giant stone. Helen smiled. Looking at the three below like a watchful mother, she said, "Back at the cave. He said he wanted to be alone for a while."

Kate's ears perked up, "He doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who keeps to himself."

Helen bobbed her head from right to left. "He's not, but he has his…moments. He told us this morning that he hadn't had any time to himself since we got here and that wanted to, I don't know, reflect for a while. He's probably trying to come up with some new riffs, or just lying around listening to his records."

"His what?"

"Oh, records? They uh…look kinda like that." Helen pointed towards the orange disk gliding through the air below. "Humans have a way to take sounds and put them in disks so they can hear them any time they want. Of course, records are a little out of date in their world because they have other ways. But August likes records because…well he tells me that when they crackle and echo they sound more…real. But I think there's another reason."

"What's that?"

Helen's face went blank. "Let's just say…someone really special to him gave them to him," she said somberly. Kate felt her chest fill with anxiety, but she did not know why. "A…girl?" Kate asked almost pleadingly. Helen smiled, "No. A friend of the family. Someone he was really close to." Kate felt relieved, but she still could not tell where the emotion came from. "Anyway," Helen continued, "He can't get enough of them. He's got dozens already. And whenever he listens to them, it's like he's in his own world."

Kate realized that she felt comfortable talking with Helen; even so than with her fellow alphas. She was smart, cunning, and open. Kate couldn't tell if she was older or younger then she was—no that it could be by much—but her eyes bore the wisdom of an elder alpha. And her sarcasm always made Kate laugh. She was stubborn, but not in the sense of ignorance; rather she would not budge from something she felt was right. Kate knew all of this from just spending a few days with her, though trying to tell herself that such short time with someone cannot reveal their character. But she did not get any indication that Helen was putting on a show. Kate even asked Timmy if Helen was always so rugged and steadfast, and she said, reluctantly, "Yea. You bet. But she's gotta be to keep the rest of us in line. Especially that brother of hers. She's more like the manager of our group than just the keyboardist. She's the invisible line that keeps us all together. Whether we like it or not." Kate was amazed, and even more so by the fact that despite Helen's inward solidarity, her body was not seem as robust as her soul. She was very slender, her reddish brown fur and hair were silky, and her brown eyes were not earthly and cold like many Kate had seen, but twinkled with every smile—which was often.

"Helen," asked Kate gently, "what kind of names do you have? I mean…not that I think they're weird…it's just that I've never heard them before." Helen's face bore no sign of offense or discomfort as she answered with a chuckle, "Our mom told us that she named us after human saints or something. Augustine Francis and Helen Rachael."

"What are saints?"

"Hmm…I just you can say: the best of humans."

_Very fitting_, Kate thought,_ I wish we had some wolves like_…she stopped herself.

"By the way," said Kate remembering something that she fought herself not to bring up, "it's it true what they say about August."

Helen looked at Kate puzzled. "What who says?"

"Well…we've been getting a lot of…there's a lot of worry about his…what I'm trying to say is, is he really into girl like…a lot." Helen laughed, "Absolutely. Back home. He has a new girlfriend each week if he's lucky. If not, he has a new one each day."

"Oh."

"He loves girls and they love him."

"I see," said Kate looking to the ground.

"Of course, it takes someone special to really get his attention. Pretty faces might keep him interested for a few hours. But it takes real character to keep his attention."

Kate face perked up. "He told you that?"

"In a way. It's pretty easy to notice when you've known him for as long as I have." She chuckled, "What am I going to do with him? If you think he's sleeping around with any of the girls in the pack, just let me know and I'll have a word with him. I'll try not to let that happen. But Kate…"

"Yes."

"If it's anything less than that…I mean…you know…I don't think a little puppy love will hurt anyone. Remember, we've been away from the outside world for a while now."

"I see. No, I don't think a little flirtation should be a problem, but no promises. Tell him…" She stopped.

"Yes?" Helen turned her head to the side in puzzlement.

"I'll tell him myself. Thank you for talking to me, Helen"

"Anytime," Helen sounded a little confused, but did not inquire any further as Kate turned and headed in the direction of the den. Looking back at the three dogs tossing the dish, which she knew as a Frisbee, she couldn't help but think to herself:

_You dog, August. You got another one. _

Kate excused Rusty from his post at the mouth of the den. He warned her that he had been heard nothing but strange sounds all afternoon, but that they had stopped suddenly. Once Rusty was out of sight, Kate began down the tunnel of the cave. She heard nothing, even as she entered into the first stone room. There was just silence.

_What if he escaped?_

Her heart raced as she started for the adjacent room, anticipating on finding the room empty and silent also…him gone for good.

Then, right there in the corner of the cavern's stone walls, lying down in that soft, strange fabric, staring up at the dark ceiling with his glowing green eyes, his forepaws behind his head, was the shaggy dog with the red and pink fur. She didn't say anything, or made a sound as she entered, but he looked at her grinning without any startle or surprise. The glistening in his eyes welcomed her, but as if he had been expecting her. Their words rang in Kate's mind:

_You came! I knew you would!_

She returned the gesture with a smile. He did not speak as he got up, but once on his feet, he nodded his to the side as he moved across the room beaconing her to follow. Kate could only comply, staring as his figure as he led her over toward the generator. It was only then did Kate notice where the light in the room was coming from. There was not a touch in site, at least not the conventional one. Instead, a florescence of soft, blue light came from a peculiar, sizeable bulb. The bulb laid on the floor and was hooked to the generator, which hummed and vibrated. She looked back at August, he was now presenting her with a black disk with an empty center and tiny incisions that spiraled around it from its center to the ends.

"Come here a minute."

Kate joined his side. "Is that a record?" Kate exclaimed as if discovering a long lost prize. August's floppy ears perked up, his grinning face rising with astonishment. "Yes, it is," he said with the gently rasp of his voice. Then he turned, facing a wooden, square platform that was sitting on large rock with a flat surface. "Watch this," he said as he placed the record in the center of the wooden box. He then took two black cords, which attached to two black boxes, hooking them into the wooden box. Following the cords, Kate saw that the wooden box was also hooked up to the generator. The jovial mutt flicked a switch and the record began to magically rotate. Then she saw August pull a thin stick with a sharp end that angled downward out from the box's side and place the sharp end on a selected point of the record. Then there was sound coming from the two black boxes. After a loud scratch pieced through Kate's ears, causing her to flinch, a peaceful melody materialized. What followed was the voice of a women singing.

"_Cold late night so long ago_

_ When I was not so strong you know_

_ A pretty man came to me_

_ Never seen eyes so blue_

_ I could not run away_

_ It seemed we'd seen each other in a dream_

_ It seemed like he knew me_

_ He looked right through me_…"

Kate was snapped out of her trance seeing August staring right at her with his eerily hypnotic greens, his muzzle only a few inches from hers. "Would you like to know what she's saying? Would you like me to sing it for you?" he whispered. Kate could feel his breath softly touch the end of her nose.

"What'd you mean?" she asked, inclining her head backward a bit. "I _know_ what she's saying." August raised his right brow, letting his grinning mouth fall into mocking puzzlement.

"Really?" he said. It was not condescending but it was straight.

"Yes," said Kate, a little confused by his tone, "I mean…I've heard humans talk before and I found myself able to read one of their signs once. 'Idaho'." August leaned casually against stone on which laid the wooden box.

"All right hot stuff," he spoke with his head raised while sporting his beaconing smile, "show me what you got."

"Huh?"

"Sing it to me?"

Kate's paws froze, her stomach dropped, and her eyes looked down. She could howl, but she couldn't sing. Not like a human. Not like him.

"Come on, you can do it."

Suddenly she felt her mouth moving, and she knew she must making sounds feeling the air pass through her throat.

"_Winter nights we sang in tune_

_ Played inside the months of moon_

_ Never think of never_

_ Let this spell last forever_

_ Summer over passed to fall_

_ Tried to realized it all_

_ Mama says she's a worried_

_ Growing up in a hurry…"_

Kate had no idea what came over her, but there she stood, right before the shaggy dog with the mocking grin and glistening green eyes, who bobbed his head with the rhythm of her voice. She just couldn't refuse to that face, and she just couldn't stop, especially when he began to join in.

"_Come on home, girl" he said with a smile_

_ I cast my spell of love on you a woman from a child!_

_But try to understand, try to understand, try, try, try to understand, __I'm__ a magic man_."

Then he got up from his slouched position and walked towards her.

"So it's true. You can understand humans."

"Yes. And I think Humphrey can, too."

He circled her. "You have a rare gift."

"Why?"

"Don't you know. The ability for a canine…err any animal really… to understand humans is a rare thing. I can and so can Helen. That's how we were able to start our band and play human music. But the rest can't. Not Timmy, Ronnie, and Reggie can't. But you can."

Kate's eyes widened, "Really? I had no idea…"

"—That you're special."

Kate lowered her head, sporting a bashful smile. It was the first time she had ever really felt embarrassed to anyone, especially in the face of a non-alpha. But it was as if August could peer into her soul and snickered knowing that he could. Then he stepped forward again, his muzzle meeting hers at about an inch.

"Would you like to dance?"

Kate inclined her head to the side, "You mean…watch me dance?" August laughed, "No, I mean like together. Like humans do."

"How do humans…dance together?"

"Do you want me to show you?"

Kate nodded. Then without warning, August rapped his forelegs around her and pulled her up onto her hind-legs, raising himself up also. "Put the arms of your forelegs around me," he whispered, his head hovering against the side of hers. And she did so, holding on tightly, as if she were relying on him to keep her from falling. Then, steadily, August began to move his body. "Just follow my lead," he said. The music playing transitioned into stirring guitar solos and August led her movements to the rhythm of the riffs. Twirling together, Kate started to get dizzy, but she didn't care. It was as if she were fading into a dream, and that she was taking August with her.

Then they stopped.

August whirled from side to side in Kate's dazed vision. But as her eyes began to adjust, she saw that he was no longer smiling. His face was blank. But his eyes…were hungering. Then she saw him slowly moving his muzzled forward with smooth ease…toward hers. His lips began to contract and it looked as if he were aiming not for her nose but for her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

August move his head backward to meet her eyes. "I was going to _kiss_ you."

"What?"

August chuckled, "A kiss. It's something that human's do when they're in love."

Kate froze. Her jaw hung trembling. She wanted to shout at him. _You have no idea what love is_, she wanted to yell. She didn't want to look like a fool in the face of this…

But she couldn't speak. Not as his eyes glanced over her full self. The words from the record rang in her head.

"…_try to understand, he's a magic man_."

But she managed to push herself off of him and start for the room's exit. "I'm sorry," she finally blurted out, not facing him, "I…I'm already in love with someone else."

"Really," she heard him say from behind her, "Are you sure?"

_I know nothing anymore. _

Kate turned back to the sight of the dog. Looking at him made her sure of something though. She looked at his carefree and unapologetic face, his legs that stood relaxed and prepared, and his mouth that hung in a wide grin. She knew that there was something about him that she found familiar. Something that she…

_This is how life should be…honestly happy_. This thought keep repeating in her head whenever she looked at him.

"I can't, August. I just can't. I'm sorry, but I am in love with someone else." Then she darted out of the room. She ran as fast as she could, leaving no possible chance for him to call her back, the music still echoing off the walls of the cave:

"_But try to understand, try to understand, try, try, try to understand, he's a magic man_."


	10. Chapter 10: The First Concert

Chapter 10: The First Concert 

**NOTE TO READERS: In answering certain emails, I said that Chapter 10 would clear up all the "whose in love with who" questions. However, since its been a while since I've posted something new, I've decided to post this and answer all your love questions in the next chapter. THANKS FOR READING. **

_Do I love him? _

There was no more ignoring the question as she looked at the shaggy dog below, who beamed as he struck the strings on his guitar and pranced around the rock platform he and his crew used as a stage. The dogs were finally playing for the pack. But they were still very much prisoners, and Tony wanted to make sure it was known. He had stationed five alphas at the base of the stage, telling them to pounce if the dogs decided to use their "black magic" to summon screeching howls. Helen promised that they would play softer tunes as not to offend him, and soft they were indeed with slow and calming melodies. Timmy did most of the singing, though he had little personality on stage; it almost looked as if he were singing to stop the glaring alpha guards from crushing him under their paws. Ronnie stood their plucking the thick strings of his bass with a blank face that did let off a smile once in a while. It was not the arrogant look of someone void of emotion, but rather a focused look of someone who like to stay above the fray. Reggie's playing was interesting because as belligerent as he looked banging his head back and forth, his eyes closed, and mouthing off the lyrics, his beat was very steady and precise. One could not help but giggle at him acting this way even when the rhythm and beat of the song was slow. Helen beamed as she pressed the keys on her keyboard in swift articulation, swaying her muzzle from side to side with the beat of the song. But as always, August stood out among all of them. No matter how slow the tempo or how soft the beat of the melody, he would prance in flamboyance around the stage, baring his teeth in a wide grin and the light cast by the moon illuminating his green eyes.

Kate couldn't ignore the question any longer, so she set to resolve it. _Okay, if I do love him, why would that be?_ She looked at August below. The answer was not that difficult, which made her uneasy.

His body may have been not that imposing at all, it was thin, scrawny, and slender, but the look in his eyes made it obvious that he knew what he wanted and was going to do what he could to get it; especially when he would occasionally bat his eyes toward her throughout the performance.

Her heart began to race every time his imposing greens glanced at her.

Further, it was apparent that he knew how to use his body and quite well at that, like an alpha who must master each muscle in effective precision for the purpose of a hunt or a duel. When he would dance across the stage, it was not sloppy or awkward, but his moved flowed with the song, as if he belonged to the song, its physical manifestation. And movements of his body didn't throw his paws off balance as he fingered the frets or strummed the strings, as if his paws and the rest of his body were separate entities that just moved together.

To Kate, he had the vigilant control over himself like any alpha she knew and respected.

And August's smile. Kate's mother had always told her never to trust anyone who smiled too much. _No one could ever be that happy all the time_, she would say. Yet every time she saw him, one way or another, he was smiling—and it looked genuine! They were never nervous or forced. It was like everything he did he enjoyed.

_If anyone could be always happy, and deserved to smile all the time, it would be him._

Kate remembered the thought that flew through her mind last time she saw him.

_This is how life should be…honestly happy_.

Kate looked over to Garth, who sat beside her on the ledge looking down at the stage below. His eyes were cold, his face blank, his mouth firmly shut as he peered down at the dogs with contempt. Looking at him, she heard Helen's voice below through her right ear. Helen was singing now:

"_Thunder only happens when it's raining._

_Players only love you when their playing._"

Garth did not look at her. Kate tried to count all the ties he disappeared on her; there was a lingering curiosity to find out whom he was looking at. Garth eyes ached as he restrained himself from looking at Kate. Though neither would know it, a sense of tenseness came over both of them as they heard Helen continue her song:

"_Now here you go again you say you want your freedom_

_Well who am I to keep you down?_

_It's only right that you should play the way you're feeling _

_But listen carefully to the sound of your loneliness _

_Like a heart bet drives you back, _

_To the stillness of everything of what you had, _

_And what you lost,_

_And what you had, _

_And what you lost_."

Kate looked back at the stage, back at August. His body moved like the music was piercing right through him as he and the rest of the boys joined in with Helen at the refrain of the song.

"_Thunder only happens when it's raining._

_Players only love you when their playing. _

_They say women they will come and they will go. _

_When the rain washes you clear you'll know. _

_You'll know_."

Kate looked to her far right, and there sitting on a ledge at the face of the cliff was Humphrey.

"Humphrey!"

He looked over. His face was blank but it smiled when he saw her.

"Humphrey, come here and sit by us." He happily got up, climbed up the rocks and joined her side.

"Where's Lilly?" Kate asked.

He shrugged, "I think she said that she needed to be somewhere."

Garth huffed, "Don't you ever know where she is?"

"Garth," Kate scolded.

Humphrey shrugged, "The girl's a free spirit. That's why I love her." His voice was grave, which gave Kate an unconscious sense of relief. But she drew her eyes back to the stage when she heard Timmy's echoing voice. The rock bed they stood on was used for special howling occasions because the cliffs behind it curved, allowing for the sound to resonation throughout the area.

"That was _Dreams_ by the human pack called _Fleetwood Mac_," then Timmy walked over to August, putting his paw on August's shoulder, "And now Gus is gonna sing for you, Beast of Burden!"

The omegas standing around the bedrock below erupted in applause. There was a short pause, filled with August counting down. Then the song dropped. It had a euphoria that captivated Kate, making her close her eyes and tilt her head back with a smile. The sound of the guitar seemed to bounce around time and space. Then August began to speak again.

"I'm gonna need a little help with this one," he said as the crowd exploded again, "so let introduce you to one of your own. We've been working on this number with her all day, but she's still a little shy. So give her some love."

Then, without introduction, Lilly walked slowly across the stage. She would not look at the crowd, she kept her eyes looked on August, like a scared pup using her father's loving gaze as her only guide for her first steps of life. Garth's eyes widened as he stretched his head down farther at the sight below. Kate's jaw dropped a little in pure amazement. Humphrey did nothing. August grinned at her as she joined his side. Then he began:

"_I'll never be your beast of burden._

_My back is broke, my feet are hurt'n. _

_All I want if you to make'a love to me_."

Lilly stood still, but with a gentle tap on her neck by the end of August's muzzle, she began:

"_I'll never be your beast of burden, _

_I've walked for miles and my feet are hurt'n. _

_All I want is for you to make'a love to me_."

Then, with a little more confidence, they rang out the chorus, staring at each other the entire time.

"_I'm I hard enough?_

_I'm I rough enough?_

_I'm I rich enough?_

_I'm not to blind to see_."

Kate suddenly saw August's glowing green eyes face her as he continued with the next verse.

"_I'll never be your beast of burden. _

_So let's go home and draw them curtains. _

_Music on the radio, come on baby, make love to me_."

Then the entire band joined in with the chorus.

"_Oh sista_," August continued.

"_Pretty, pretty, pretty girls. _

_Pretty, pretty, such a pretty, pretty, pretty girls_.

_Come on baby, _

_Please, please, pleeease_."

Garth looked at Lilly, who was peering at him with her glistening lavender eyes.

"_You can put me out on the street. _

_Put me out without shoes on my feet. _

_But put me out, put me out, _

_put me out of misery_."

Then with one swift move, August pulled his guitar over Lilly's head, entrapping her in his arms that held the guitar as he proceeded to play a solo. He and Lilly swerved with the riffs he played. They smiled at each other, their feet dancing to the flowing rhythm in unison. Garth's eyes froze in a deathly stare. He turned to Humphrey, "Doesn't that bother you?" Humphrey shrugged, not looking at him all he said was, "Like I said, free spirit."

Kate looked down to see August's glowing greens locked on her as he continued:

"_All the sickness, I can suck it up.  
For all like me, I just shrug it off._

_There's one thing better, I don't understand. _

_You keep on telling me I ain't your kind of man_."

Lilly joined in again.

"_Aint I rough enough?_

_Ain't I tough it enough?_

_Ain't I rich enough and love enough?" _

With the last chorus, the crowd of wolves began to join in. Mostly omega, but some of the alphas couldn't help it either.

"_I'll never be your beast of burden._

_I never be your beast of burden._

_Never, never, never_…"

Then, with one last strum of the string, August ended the song abruptly, and the crowd went wild. Lilly drew August's face in closer and licked his cheek, taking him aback in a surprised smile. Garth glared, scrapping his claws against the ground. Kate couldn't keep her eyes off the sight of the two, but joined into the applause. Humphrey still did nothing.

"I'll be right back," said Garth coldly, and walked off. Kate and Humphrey looked at each other. "Come on, Humphrey," she said, "walk with me for a while."

"As you wish."


End file.
